


All the Gold in the World

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [148]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Harold had been warned about fortune hunters. He had seen what had happened with Cora and, though Robert treated her like a queen, he had always been worried about the motives of his prospective brides.





	All the Gold in the World

Harold had been warned about fortune hunters. He had seen what had happened with Cora and, though Robert treated her like a queen, he had always been worried about the motives of his prospective brides. Then he had met sweet, kind, beautiful Madeleine and he found he didn’t worry anymore. When he was with her, he realised that he had found someone truly special. The fact that she didn’t have an eye on his fortune, that she loved him for who he was, despite the substantial age gap, was proof that she was worth all the gold in the world.


End file.
